Anorexia Nervosa
Autora: Natália Pellissari Zardo thumb|Fonte: http://www.destruidos.com Colaboradores: Renata Tavares e Simone Folda Introdução Desde a idade média há relatos de anorexia. Esta estava relacionada a uma conduta religiosa de privação. Porém atualmente a anorexia nervosa nada tem haver com religiosidade e sim com a busca de um corpo perfeito imposto pela sociedade. A anorexia nervosa se trata de um transtorno alimentar em que há perda de peso auto-induzida. Esta perda de peso pode ser induzida por vômitos, uso de diuréticos, laxantes e, muitas vezes, os indivíduos podem se dedicar à realização de exercícios intensos para queimar calorias e perder peso. Está associada a uma alteração na percepção da forma e do peso do corpo, levando a uma preocupação exagerada em relação ao físico além de um temor intenso de engordar, e que deve ser diagnosticada por meio dos critérios do Manual Diagnóstico e Estatístico de Transtornos Mentais (DSM-IV) e da Classificação Internacional de Doenças (CID-10). [thumb|left|Fonte: http://www.qpcpesquisa.com/ ]] Durante o desenvolvimento da anorexia nervosa, a perda de peso é retratada como um sinal de proeza e autodisciplina por parte do indivíduo, uma vez que o ganho de peso é percebido como uma inaceitável perda de autocontrole. O pensamento constante do medo de engordar não é aliviado pelo emagrecimento, mas, ao contrário, na medida em que o sujeito diminui o peso, aumenta o seu medo de engordar. A restrição alimentar é severa, e no decorrer da doença ela aumenta cada vez mais. thumb|Fonte:http:// www.ruadireita.com/info/img/ A anoréxica passa fome, vai dormir com o estomago ‘roncando’ e possuem a característica de cozinhar, muitas vezes para satisfazer o desejo de comer dos outros , já que ela não se permite este desejo. A sociedade atual estima a atratividade e a magreza em particular, tornando a obesidade uma condição estigmatizada e rejeitada aumentando assim cada vez mais a incidência de indivíduos com anorexia nervosa. A mídia promove uma grande influencia no padrão corporal. As novelas, propagandas, revistas entre outros impõe um padrão de físico invejáveis, porém muitas vezes são meros “foto shop”, ou seja, aquelas modelos que todos acham perfeitas muitas vezes nem são reais. Essa disparidade entre o observado e o desejado pode levar à insatisfação, levando a comportamentos alimentares inadequados em uma tentativa de mudar a sua forma corpórea e se igualar ao padrão imposto pela mídia. Epidemiologia A anorexia nervosa tem aumentado nas últimas décadas, especialmente entre as mulheres jovens dos países ocidentais. Este aumento se deve às influências culturais e mercadológicas que valorizam o corpo esbelto e esguio da mulher. Dados epidemiológicos têm mostrado que a incidência média anual da anorexia nervosa na população em geral é de 18,5 por 100.000 entre as mulheres e 2,25 por 100.000 entre os homens. Isto ocorre porque os homens estão mais preocupados com a forma do corpo e com a massa muscular, já as mulheres estão mais preocupadas com o peso. Em países industrializados, a anorexia nervosa aparece ocorrer com mais freqüência, mas não é observado com maior freqüência nas classes mais ricas. Etiologia A causa da anorexia nervosa ainda é obscura. Sabemos que ela é uma condição complexa baseada em fatores biológicos, psicológicos e sociais. Sua causa ainda permanece obscura. Os fatores biológicos não são muito conclusivos. Estes geralmente estão relacionados aos sintomas de inanição, que acarreta grandes mudanças no funcionamento do organismo. Os fatores psicológicos podem estar relacionados com a adolescência. O adolescente possui dificuldade de entrar no funcionamento sexual e a crescente complexidade do convívio social. O grande número de separações entre pais, casal sem líder definido e famílias reconstituídas tem dificultado o processo de identidade dos adolescentes. O comportamento obsessivo das anoréxicas em perder peso pode ser uma forma de substituir as preocupações em relação aos pais e passar esta preocupação para o medo de ganhar peso e para as dietas de restrição alimentar. Sinais e sintomas • Visão distorcida do próprio corpo. Apesar de extremamente magras, essas pessoas julgam-se com excesso de peso; thumb|left|Fonte: http://z.hubpages.com/u/301524_f260.jpg • Perda exagerada de peso em curto espaço de tempo sem nenhuma justificativa. • Recusa em participar das refeições familiares. Os anoréxicos alegam que já comeram e que não estão mais com fome; • Brincar com a comida no prato em vez de comer; • Saltar refeições; • Esconder comida (num guardanapo, debaixo de uma travessa, etc.) para evitar comê-la; • Preocupação exagerada com o valor calórico dos alimentos. Esses pacientes chegam a ingerir apenas 200 kcal por dia; • Medem a circunferência corporal e se pesam-se diariamente, thumb|http://www.splendicity.com/shopaholicsdaily/files/2008/01/anorexie1.jpg • Interrupção do ciclo menstrual (amenorréia) e regressão das características femininas; • Atividade física intensa e exagerada; • Depressão, síndrome do pânico, comportamentos obsessivo-compulsivos; • Pele extremamente seca e coberta por lanugo (pêlos parecidos com a barba de milho). • Excessivo interesse em questões relacionadas com peso, imagem corporal e jejum; • Vestir (para esconder o corpo) roupa larga ou disforme; • Baixos níveis de energia; • Sono excessivo; • Reduzido ou inexistente apetite sexual Complicações • Alterações metabólicas As principais alterações metabólicas são aumento do colesterol (40% dos pacientes anoréxicos) e a hipoglicemia (56% dos pacientes anoréxicos) que se deve a jejuns prolongados e/ou a resposta a um ECA (diurético) seguido de vômitos. A ausência de menstruação é um dos principais achados para o diagnóstico da anorexia nervosa. A amenorréia pode ser acompanhada de uma diminuição dos caracteres femininos secundários, ocorrendo perda dos contornos do quadril e das nádegas. Ainda pode ocorrer: regressão dos ovários para estágios pré-puberais, regressão do tamanho mamário e, às vezes, perda parcial dos pelos pubianos. O útero, também se encontra diminuído e observam-se mudanças atróficas na parede vaginal levando a diminuição da libido. A infertilidade pode ocorrer. Nos homens, a anorexia nervosa vem acompanhada de uma redução dos níveis de testosterona, FSH e LH, associados a uma redução do volume testicular. Pode ocorrer a perda do libido, e isto pode persistir após a recuperação do peso. Nos pacientes com anorexia nervosa pode ocorrer diminuição nos níveis de T3 e T4(hormônios tireoidianos). Com essa redução do T3 podem ocorrer: pele seca e amarelada, constipação, intolerância ao frio e bradicardia. • Alterações hematológicas A anemia é um achado freqüente na anorexia nervosa. • Alterações das estruturas da pele (pele, cabelo, unhas e pêlos) e alterações visuais Pode haver pele pálida, seca, sem brilho e, por vezes coberta por uma fina camada de pêlos. Pode ser ainda observada uma coloração amarelada da pele. Os pêlos e cabelos encontram-se ralos, finos e opacos, muitas vezes quebradiços e avermelhados (típicos da desnutrição). As unhas podem se encontrar quebradiças e com crescimento lento, favorecendo o desenvolvimento de micoses nas unhas. Catarata, atrofia do nervo óptico e degeneração da retina podem também acompanhar a falta de comida. Ainda podem ocorrer alterações: ósseas e do crescimento, hidroeletrolíticas, pulmonares, renais, cardiovasculares e gastrointestinais. Recomendações • Estar atento a profissões de risco como: bailarinas, jóqueis, atletas olímpicos, pois vivem sobre pressão para reduzir o peso corporal; thumb|left|http://lookfordiagnosis.com • A família precisa observar especialmente as meninas que disfarçam o emagrecimento usando roupas largas e soltas no corpo e se recusam a participar das refeições em casa; precisam ainda perceber se há alterações comportamentais e psicológicas como: depressão, isolamento social, etc. •Às vezes, os familiares só se dão conta do que está acontecendo quando, por acaso, surpreendem a paciente com pouca roupa e vêem seu corpo esquelético, transformado em pele e osso. Nesse caso, é urgente procurar atendimento médico especializado; •O ideal de beleza que a sociedade e os meios de comunicação impõem está associado à magreza absoluta. É preciso olhar para esses apelos com espírito critico e bom senso e não se deixar levar pela mensagem enganosa. Diagnóstico Os critérios do CID-10 são bastante utilizados, assim como o DSM-VI. Em geral os critérios são: o peso corporal esta abaixo de 15% do esperado, a perda de peso é auto- induzida, há distorção da imagem corporal, há transtorno endócrino generalizado, medo intenso de ganhar peso, ausência de menstruação na puberdade, etc. Porém, A utilização de critérios rigorosos, pode impedir o reconhecimento dos transtornos alimentares nas suas fases iniciais e na sua forma sub-clínica (pré-requisito para uma prevenção primária ou secundária), e pode excluir alguns adolescentes com comportamentos anormal, atitudes e comportamentos alimentares, tais como aqueles que vomitar ou tomar laxantes regularmente. O diagnóstico de um transtorno alimentar deve ser considerado em um paciente adolescente que se envolve em práticas de controle de peso excessivo e / ou demonstra o pensamento obsessivo sobre comida, peso, forma ou de exercício. thumb|http://www.hc.fmb.unesp.br/nutricao/anorexia_nervosa.php Prognóstico A proporção de pacientes que se recuperam é pequena. Um terço dos indivíduos com anorexia continuam a ter problemas com imagem corporal; 40% destes desenvolvem problemas como bulimia ou diversos tipos de dificuldades psiquiátricas. Existe um aumento na morbidade e mortalidade presente na anorexia nervosa comparado a outros transtornos psiquiátricos. Quanto mais duradoura a doença, maior é a possibilidade de óbito, que chega até 25% dos pacientes que não melhoram. As principais causas de morte são: complicações cardiovasculares, insuficiência renal e suicídio. Referências bibliográficas 1) CATALDO A; GAUER, G J C; Furtado, N., Psiquiatria para estudantes de medicina. Porto Alegre: EDIPUCRS, 2003 944 p. ISBN 8574303704 2) ASSUMPÇÃO C. e CABRAL M. , Complicações clínicas da anorexia nervosa e bulimia nervosa. Revista Brasileira de Psiquiatria 2002; 24(Supl III):29-33 3) SCHIMIDT E. E MATA G,' Anorexia nervosa: Uma revisão. Revista de psicologia', V-12, N2, pg 387-400, Jul-Dezembro 2008 4) DUNKER K E PHILIPPI S, Hábitos e comportamentos alimentares de adolescentes com sintomas de anorexia nervosa. Revista de nutrição, Campinas, 16(1):51-60, jan./mar., 2003 5) GIORDANI R,' A auto- imagem corporal na anorexia nervosa: Uma abordagem sociológica', Universidade Federal do Paraná, Psicologia & Sociedade; 18 (2): 81-88; mai./ago. 2006 6) KANESHIMA A, FRANÇA A, KNEUBE D E KANESHIMA E, Ocorrência de anorexia nervosa e distúrbio de imagem corporal em estudantes do ensino médio de uma escola da rede pública da cidade de Maringá, Estado do Paraná, Maringá, v. 28, n. 2, p. 119-127, 2006 7)BERNSTEIN, B E. Eating Disorder: Anorexia. Disponível em: http://emedicine.medscape.com/article/912187-overview. Acesso em : 10 de Novembro de 2009 8)UNIVERSIDADE ESTADUAL PAULISTA CAMPUS BUTUCATU. Serviço Técnico de Nutrição e Dietética . Disponível em: http://www.hc.fmb.unesp.br/nutricao/anorexia_nervosa.php. Acesso em: 12 de Novembro de 2009 9)ADOLESCENT MEDICINE COMMITTE, CANADIAN PAEDIATRIC SOCIETY (CPS).Eating disorders in adolescents: Principles of diagnosis and treatment. Disponível em: http://www.cps.ca/english/statements/AM/am96-04.htm. Acesso em: 10 de Novembro de 2009 10)ALIMENTAÇÕA SAUDÁVEL. Transtornos alimentares. Disponível em: http://www.alimentacaosaudavel.org/Anorexia-Nervosa.html. Acesso em: 12 de Novembro de 2009 Links relacionados 1)Hospital das Clínicas de Butucatu, Serviço Técnico de Nutrição e Dietética, disponível em :http://www.hc.fmb.unesp.br/nutricao/anorexia_nervosa.php 2)Fundação Oswaldo Cruz, disponível em: http://www.invivo.fiocruz.br 3)National association of anorexia nervosa and associeted eating disorders, disponível em : http://www.anad.org/ 4)ABC da Saúde, disponível em: http://www.abcdasaude.com.br/artigo.php?138 5)Dr. Dráuzio Varella,disponível em: http://www.drauziovarella.com.br/arquivo/arquivo.asp?doe_id=63 6)The Royal College of Psychiatrist, disponível em : http://www.rcpsych.ac.uk/mentalhealthinfo/problems/eatingdisorders/eatingdisorders.aspx Categoria:Adolescente Categoria:Como funciona? Categoria:2009